zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon
Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon, also called Dragon Empress, is the the Magic member and de-facto leader of Team Bloodlines. Her fellow teammates and best friends are Zac Nichols the Ghost Bat, Ian Reindl the Emperor Penguin, Jonell Williams the Snow Leopard and Jack McGee the Winged Fox. Melissa is an expert on mythology and cryptids. Besides being the Fly member, Melissa is well versed in the magical arts and takes on the role of the mage in the group. She originally hails from Northamer, but her ancestry can be traced back to the Dragon Kingdom. Physical description Melissa is a tall light blue scaled dragon with peach skin and dark blue fins. Her fingers and toes are sharpened like talons and she has a long tail extending behind her. She has dark blue fins hanging over her head that extend down her back along her tail. She has a pair of curved, peach colored horns on her head with round orange jewels attached to them. She has long, dark brown and curly hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a navy blue, sleeveless, hooded vest with silver trimming and a orange crest; black shorts and navy blue, heeled boots with silver straps and orange gems. Strapped on her waist is her magic tome and she wears a matching pair brown and silver gauntlets over black fingerless gloves. On her right arm she has an orange bandanna and a longer black glove with an orange strap on her left arm. Personality Deep down, Melissa is kind, compassionate and a determined individual. However, she is not without her faults. She has a tendency to be somewhat lazy and procrastinate with her work, though she will buckle down and work hard when she knows she has to. While she likes to make sure everyone is happy, she's not afraid of speaking her mind and being blunt no matter how harsh her words are. Melissa does have a tendency to get ahead of herself, but she can regain her focus and bounce back. In addition, though she maintains a relatively calm demeanor, her mood can instantly change to one of aggression and anger. She has very little tolerance for stupidity and incompetence and is often the one to point out key details in a situation. Melissa is aware of her shortcomings and isn't afraid to admit them, but can work hard to overcome them and improve herself. Abilities Unlike the other members of her team, Melissa is the only one to have magical abilities. There is no specialization of her magic and she can therefore learn any form of magic as depicted in her magical tome. Powers *'Magic:' Melissa's most prominent power is her magic. Her magic is non-specialized, meaning that she can therefore cover nearly every form of magic as displayed within her magic tome. In fact, she can potentially learn every form of Mythsetian magic so long as that form of magic - or something similar - is within her tome. She could also learn a form of magic not in her tome so long as she has another source of learning material or a mentor. Though her magic was originally highly untrained, she has managed to gain some level of mastery from her own personal training and trial and error. **'Elemental manipulation:' Her primary form of magical attacks takes the form of elemental manipulation, similar to Mythos magic. She can manipulate the elements in any way she desires, but mostly uses fire and lightning. **'Levitation:' Melissa is highly skilled in utilizing levitation to allow herself to float and even fly. **'Shield generation:' She can produce protective shields around herself and others to repel and defend against oncoming attacks. **'Transformation:' Similar to Mestaclocan and Khemeia magic, Melissa is capable of using magic to transform either herself or other individuals or objects into something else. Much to his chagrin, Zac often finds himself as her guinea pig in testing these spells. **'Power imbuement:' She can temporarily imbue supernatural powers or enhanced conditioning onto others. She can also perform this on inanimate objects, such as Zac's crossbow pistol, which she has enchanted to fire energy arrows rather than relying on standard ammunition. **'Weapon summoning:' Similar to Forgus magic, Melissa is capable of summoning magical weaponry from within her own personal pocket dimension. These weapons can be used by others, but she can remotely recall them back to her dimensional storage at will. **'Feral transformation:' As a result of a disastrous spell, Melissa achieved a transformation in herself and her teammates called Feral Form. In Feral Form, Melissa becomes a long, serpentine dragon and her powers reach their peak. However, Melissa's mind becomes wild and untamed, essentially "feral". Though she is powerful, Melissa is unable to think rationally and simply becomes a wild force of destruction, laying waste to everything around her. The transformation is temporary and Melissa will revert back to her normal self after some time. Because of the destructive nature of Feral Form, Melissa only uses it as a last resort. *'Jewel generation:' A natural biological ability of Melissa is her ability to produce orange, spherical gems from her horns. She often uses this as the team's primary form of income, selling her gems to jewelers for high prices. Skills *'Martial arts:' Melissa has had some training in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, but never fully pursued this to a master's level. *'Armed combat:' From her time in martial arts training, Melissa did learn to wield a variety of weapons again, however, not to a master's level. She is well skilled in archery however. *'Artistic intuition:' Melissa is highly artistic, about to draw and paint with ease. *'Creativity and ingenuity:' She is extremely creative and inventive, able to come up with ideas and plans easily. *'Highly competent:' Melissa is a quick learner and can easily take to a task after watching someone else demonstrate it. *'Keen attention to detail:' She has a keen eye for detail and can notice subtle details or key markers on an object or person. *'Extensive knowledge on magic:' She is highly knowledgeable on the magical arts through her tome. *'Extensive knowledge on mythology and cryptozoology:' Because of her interest in mythology and cryptids, Melissa is well versed in many myths and mythological creatures. Weaknesses *'Laziness:' Melissa unfortunately has a tendency for laziness and procrastination, leading her to put off or entirely avoid hard work. However, she will buckle down and work hard when she knows she has to. *'Overconfidence:' Melissa has a tendency to get ahead of herself and be a little bit overconfident and arrogant. This can lead to her making mistakes or messing up, but she will regain her composure once she realizes her errors. *'Temperament:' Melissa has a relatively sensitive temperament. Though she usually maintains her positive and calm demeanor, she can easily become annoyed or angered by something despite her patience. When enraged, she tends to lose sight of her goals and becomes unfocused. *'Unfocused magic:' Initially, Melissa's magic was very unfocused and unstable, leading her to often get spells wrong. She has since improved on this and doesn't mess up spells as often as she used to. This is largely due to her use of magic gauntlets to better focus her energy but also her increased training. *'Arachnophobia:' Melissa has a crippling fear of spiders, no matter how big or small or what kind of spider. The immediate sight of one near her or mention of one on her immediately paralyzes her in fear until the spider is removed from the area or squashed. Alternatively, it can cause her to unleash her powers to destroy the immediate area in hopes of killing the spider, which would also cause damage and harm to the surrounding area and anyone near her. Equipment *'Glasses:' Melissa is extremely near-sighted and requires corrective lenses. *'Magic tome:' The primary source of Melissa's spells is the magical tome she always holds with her. To anyone else, the pages are blank. But when Melissa opens it, the exact text she's looking for magically appears on the page. The tome itself is filled with centuries of magical knowledge and hundreds of different forms of magic. *'Magic gauntlets:' Melissa wears a pair of magic gauntlets that focus her raw magical energy into more concentrated energy. This grants her greater control over her powers. Trivia *Melissa is the Sonic the Hedgehog-styled sona of Zephyros-Phoenix. Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female